Conventionally, in hybrid vehicles or electric automobiles, there are cases where a wire harness constituted by a plurality of wires is routed between a battery and an inverter in a state in which the wire harness is inserted in a metal shield pipe. An example of such a wire harness is disclosed in JP 2006-311699A.
In the case of the aforementioned wire harness, the shield pipe is routed along an under-floor area of a vehicle. On the other hand, in a portion of the wires that is led out of the shield pipe, that is, in a region where the wires are routed toward the battery or the inverter, the wires are inserted in a flexible metal braid portion and are able to be routed freely. Moreover, conventionally, the metal braid portion is inserted in a corrugated tube for the purpose of waterproofing and the like, and furthermore, the shield pipe and the corrugated tube are connected to each other by a waterproof grommet.
JP 2006-311699A is an example of related art.
However, with respect to the above-described structure, there is a concern that if the corrugated tube is damaged, and a break or the like occurs therein, water entering the inside of the corrugated tube from this break or the like may reach the inside of the shield pipe and cause rust in the pipe. To address this issue, it is conceivable that a rubber stopper in which the wire harness is inserted in a sealed state is provided in the shield pipe. Such a rubber stopper has wire insertion holes extending in an axial direction. However, even when such a rubber stopper is provided in the shield pipe, the operation of inserting the conductive wires constituting the wire harness into the wire insertion holes in the axial direction is burdensome and is by no means preferable in terms of working efficiency.